Employers sometimes provide their employees with rewards or bonuses as part of a comprehensive benefits package and to encourage desirable behavior. Part of a benefits package can include medical benefits, for example membership with a medical insurance provider and support in paying premiums. Employee medical costs can have a significant effect on corporate finances. Tracking employee attendance wellness classes and ensuring the credibility and reliability of data is important for incentive schemes and the equitable and efficient operation of a wellness program. Class inventory yield management can be important for all participants in the wellness area, both in terms of using technology to drive down costs and improve efficiency and engagement. Across a vast population of potential participants, significant technological problems can arise.